1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to portable electronic devices, more particularly, to a radio frequency (RF) connector and a portable electronic device using the RF connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
RF chips are widely used in mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and other portable electronic devices. When manufacturing portable electronic devices, it is necessary to test the RF chips for their ability to transmit RF signals. Thus, a RF test connector is provided on one circuit board of the portable electronic device, and it is connected to a corresponding test device (e.g., a signal analyzer) to process and test the RF signals.
However, in practical use, the RF test connector is idle and unnecessary when the portable electronic device is in a communication state. Moreover, the RF test connector is fixed on the circuit board, not only occupying extra space, but also adding to the cost of the unit.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.